Once Upon A December
by sabresrthebest
Summary: Our favorite Allies, Germany, and Italy are trudging through a harsh northern winter when they stumble upon an old castle. Cold, and needing a place to stay, they enter, only to find that two beautiful women inhabit it. The longer they stay, the harder they fall, and the more secrets are revealed..which could possibly lead to a world war...and humorous results. Please review!


**Hey all!**

**This is a co-write between myself and a friend….as I think you can tell after reading this, we're both in love with Hetalia :D **

**Summary: Our favorite Allies, Germany, and Italy are trudging through a harsh northern winter when they stumble upon an old castle. Cold, and needing a place to stay, they enter, only to find that two beautiful women inhabit it. The longer they stay, the harder they fall, and the more secrets are revealed. And of course, Italy is around to scream about Pasta! Hang on for the ride!**

**Disclaimer: Characters that do not appear in the series are ours.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Once Upon A December…**_

"Alright! Who's smart idea was this again?!"

"I blame Italy!" Germany exclaimed, trudging through the many inches of snow that completely blanketed the ground.

The skies were gray and the day was cold, as the five men traveled through the snow in search of a place to stay the night. They were on their way to Russia, however, plans were changed and since they could no longer afford to pay the hotel bill, they were cast out on the streets, with no other place to go.

Italy, despite the insult, immediately jumped to his defense: "Hey! This was Russia's idea, right big boy!"

Russia, who was leading the way, turned around and gave a jovial smile. "I don't see what the problem is. This is beautiful weather! I could spend all day, every day in this!"

"You already do." Germany snapped, as the cold was starting to turn his already sour personality foul.

"Beautiful? I call girls on the beach in Hawaii beautiful….and I don't see any girls in bikinis around here." America scoffed, walking next to Italy.

"Will you just stop complaining and keep walking?" a frustrated England inquired.

"Yeah yeah sure."

The five men continued their journey through the storm, when they finally saw a light of some sort ahead.

"Hey guys! Look!" America exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"It's a castle!" Italy exclaimed, jumping up and down wildly.

Germany raised an eyebrow in his friend's direction: "How is it that you know?"

"The way the lights are shaped. Look!"

"He's talking nonsense again, let's just keep moving forward."

"Right!" England exclaimed, pulling his coat up around his cheeks to shut out the harsh wind.

_Inside the Castle…._

"Siberia, tell me, why do you live so far away from everything?"

"Because it keeps me from remembering things I do not wish to." Siberia responded quietly, her bright blue eyes staring out the upper window into a vast plain of flawless snow.

London's green eyes smiled as she chuckled: "You sound like you need a drink…."

"Yes, that sounds fine!" Siberia smiled before looking out into the snow again, "London…."

"Hm?"

"Come here," Siberia beckoned. Once London was at her side, she pointed, "Look."

"Men!"

"What would they possibly be doing all the way out here?!"

London shrugged: "No clue, but let's not take it for granted! Come on! Let's get ourselves looking fine!"

About five minutes later, America, England, Germany, Russia, and Italy staggered into the castle, shivering, and more than happy to be out of the snow.

"Prettttyyyyy…' Italy gasped, looking up at the ornate architecture that surrounded him.

"Oh relax your pasta. It's just a house." Germany scoffed, tapping his boots on the ground to rid them of snow.

"A very big and old one."

America's face broke out into a large smile: "Cool!...I wonder who lives here?!...And I'm hungry! Where's the kitchen?! I'm starved!"

Germany was about to come back with a sarcastic retort when he was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"It's in the back." Siberia said.

The five men looked to the direction of the voice, and gasped when they saw two women at the top of an exceedingly grand staircase. The one on the left was short and slender, sporting a short, tight fur coat complete with fishnet stockings and tall boots. Her hair was long and it fell in brown waves across her shoulders. In her hand she was holding a bottle of vodka. The other woman was tall, with whitish blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. Her hair was done in an impressive modern style, and she wore a short designer dress, complete with matching shoes.

"What brings you here?" London asked, as the two began to descend the staircase.

England found himself gulping as he watched the two girls sway their hips as they walked.

"Germany," Italy whispered. Getting annoyed when he didn't answer, Italy hissed: "GERMANY!"

"What?!" Germany snapped, harsh blue eyes meeting his shy brown ones.

"I can see up their skirts!"

**Well well well, how will the first meeting go?! Plenty of humor and surprises, stay tuned! Please review!**


End file.
